dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Easter eggs (Inquisition)
Potions as an Origins reference Is there really anything to back this up? StillAlive (talk) 00:40, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Pac-Man I think the Pac-Man reference is a bit of a stretch. If the cheeses weren't stacked on each other, and the tomatoes were all in a row then maybe I'd agree that it's a reference, but that's not the case here. StillAlive (talk) 19:01, November 29, 2014 (UTC) : It's a big stretch. Cheese wheels have always been around in the games since Origins, as a sort of joke. I doubt it's got any more relation to pac man than the one in the party camp in Origins. -- 21:27, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Mass Effect Lines The Inquisitor frequently says "I should go" a common saying by Commander Shepard (to the point it has become a meme) while Blackwall will sometimes say "One less to worry about," something Garrus says in ME2. Do you think these are worth noting? TheUnknown285 (talk) 19:28, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :"One less to worry about," maybe, but "I should go," is way too general, in my opinion. :StillAlive (talk) 22:04, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :: It should be noted that "One less to worry about" is also said by Miranda in Mass Effect 2, and by Hawke in Dragon Age 2. So it's not really special at this point, maybe more of a generic BioWare battlecry. -- 22:20, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Like I said, "I should go" has become a meme among Mass Effect fans. And Bioware is aware of it, as well and [referenced it in the last ME3 DLC. TheUnknown285 (talk) 15:45, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I agree they even went as far as saying "I should go" is practicly Shepard cach phrase, so I think it's pretty likely that it is a ME reference. Could be wrong though. Maby we should vote on whether it should be added or not.(Darion Cousland (talk) 16:17, December 2, 2014 (UTC)) Cole I guess it's fine having a section on Cole instead of including it in the film, video game, etc. sections, but some of the references added should be removed. In the cited thread, the users discussing it have only agreed that some are definite references, and that others may not be. Much of what is written there is still under debate in the thread. I think that the thread should be reviewed, and the section on Cole edited accordingly. StillAlive (talk) 22:03, December 1, 2014 (UTC) : Several of those are really reaching, and I don't agree with them. The Matrix and the Mass Effect 3 ones especially don't even seem to be referencing what they're supposed to be. The Shutter Island/Memento one: if we don't even know which one it is then it's not really a reference. I also think these should be moved to the appropriate sections instead of having a section for Cole, especially since I think a few of these should be removed altogether. If they're not very clear references, such as quotes or referencing a very specific event, then they're not noteworthy easter eggs. -- 22:14, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Agreed. StillAlive (talk) 23:30, December 1, 2014 (UTC) I agree, the Matrix and Mass Effect ones are vague. But the Shutter Island and Fight Club ones, those are rather obvious to anyone who's seen those movies. About as subtle as the Star Wars one. DRAEVAN13 14:28, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :The problem with Shutter Island is that also fits Memento as well. TheUnknown285 (talk) 15:46, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Having never seen Memento, I can't comment... though we can always put both, or whichever came first, which is Memento. DRAEVAN13 15:49, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :It doesn't matter which came first. It could be either, so it should be removed. :It should also be noted that some of Cole's ambiguous dialogue refers to characters in the game, so that needs to be kept in mind when attempting to analyze what he says. :StillAlive (talk) 16:24, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I also think that we should consider moving the Fight Club reference inti a literature section since it was a book first, IIRC. StillAlive (talk) 16:29, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Inquisitor Dialoge I was waching my friend play DAI yesterday, and he walked in to his Inquisitors bedroom, and the Inquisitor said "They Certainly Spared no expense." Which I think might be a reference to "Jurassic Park", because in "Jurassic Park" that one guy that owns the park always says "We spared no expense". I don't know if should be added that's why I'm posting it on here, for admins and other users to decide. (Darion Cousland (talk) 14:32, December 3, 2014 (UTC)) :I've heard that expression used a lot, and I've never seen Jurassic Park. StillAlive (talk) 15:39, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Reach and flexibility Varric used Garrus's line in a convo with Sera. It was awesome. Ref, relevant bit's at 3:09 ShiftyApparition (talk) 23:44, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, I say that could be put down, but we should wait for other users' opinions. :StillAlive (talk) 01:08, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Absolutely deserves to be under the mass effect easter eggs section. - 01:37, December 4, 2014 (UTC) No one expects the Thedosian Inquisition! Just after entering Redcliffe for the first time you encounter an Inquisition scout who mentions that the rebel mages "were not expecting us". Does anyone else think this line is a nod to Monty Python's Spanish Inquisition sketches ("No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!")? A little thin, I know, but I can't be the only person who LOL'd during the dialogue for this reason, can I? (talk) 04:38, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :Unless they actually said, "No one expects the Thedosian Inquisition!", I would say no. :StillAlive (talk) 18:29, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Snow White reference "* The quest Bring Me the Heart of Snow White is a fairly obvious reference to the fairy tale Snow White, in which the Evil Queen demands the hunter bring her Snow White's heart." This has been added and removed, so I figured a discussion would be a good idea rather than just going back and forth. Personally, I see nothing wrong with having this note on the article. We have a reference to the "Call Me Imshael" which is just as obvious, as is the Plants vs Corspes. -- 01:02, December 8, 2014 (UTC) And I've already asked to talk to you in chat about it. Yet you declined me. Are you sure you want the back and forth to end? JuliaIsSad2 (talk) 01:03, December 8, 2014 (UTC) : Other people can contribute to the discussion. I'm perfectly willing to leave the info out if the consensus is that it's not relevent. As of right now, I'm not adding it back in until I hear others' opinions. -- 01:10, December 8, 2014 (UTC) If we're including references in quest names, I see no reason not to keep it, no matter how obvious it is. Saba0th (talk) 01:47, December 8, 2014 (UTC)